


She May Be Little, But Watch Out for Her Right Hook

by WardenAri



Series: Warden Arianna [16]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenAri/pseuds/WardenAri
Summary: A Collection of Tumblr asks and prompts for my Warden Ari Cousland
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Cousland, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Series: Warden Arianna [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/272004
Kudos: 7





	She May Be Little, But Watch Out for Her Right Hook

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ♛: Sharing a dessert - for Ari/Zev

“Come,” Ari gently pulled Zevran along to the kitchens of Highever castle. She knew the way by heart, could do it with her eyes closed.

“You seem very excited, my Warden,” Zevran chuckled as he allowed himself to be pulled along by his wife. Since his return from Orlais she’d barely let him out of her sight. Not that he was complaining one bit.

“Your child is hungry,” she teased, putting her hand on her swelling belly. 

“Oh, ho,” he laughed. “So you have no interest in this journey then?”

“Hush,” she shook her head and dragged him along.

When they arrived at the kitchen door, the smell of bread filled the air.

“My Lady,” the cook nodded to Ari before her eyes moved to Zevran. She looked him up and down with her eyes narrowed. The cook didn’t dare say anything, but Ari knew the look enough to know she was suspicious, be it because he was an elf or a former Crow, Ari didn’t care. No one was rude to the man she loved and got away with it.

“You have something to say?”

The cook blushed red, realizing she’d been caught. “No My Lady. My apologies. I have what you requested.” She placed a hot pan on the wooden table.

“You’re dismissed,” Ari glared. She’d have to talk to her brother later about the behavior of his staff. For now though, she had dessert to share.

“You did not have to do that, mi amore,” Zevran placed his hand on her back.

“She was being rude. You’re a person not to mention family,” Ari growled as she scooped out the gooey looking bread mixture onto a dish.

“I am an elf. We know what that means in this world of nobility,” Zevran tilted his head.

“Doesn’t mean I will allow it. Open,” she instructed as she held up a fork to him.

Being the ever obedient husband, Zevran took a bite of the offered dessert, though it did not look appealing to him. He closed his mouth and his eyes widened at the surprisingly sweet tastes that burst on his tongue.

“Mmm, this is delicious. Almost as much as you,” he teased as he playfully pinched her side.

Ari giggled as she took a seat on a stool nearby. “It’s called bread pudding. It was my favorite treat as a child. Fergus said they found Nan’s old recipes and the cook was able to recreate it,” she placed a bite in her mouth and her eyes closed in ecstasy. It was just as she remembered, the simple tastes bringing back happy memories.

“Should I leave you two alone,” Zevran smirked at her. “Perhaps I should be jealous of a dessert?”

“Oh hush,” she swatted at him. “Be nice or I won’t share.”

Zevran clucked his tongue at her, “I am always nice, my Queen. And I wouldn’t come between dessert and my girls.” He stood behind her, placing his hands around her stomach. He smiled as he felt the baby kick. “She likes it.”

“She does,” Ari nodded, holding the fork over her shoulder for Zevran to have another bite.

“I will make sure we have this recipe to take with us to Antiva so you have something from home with you,” he leaned his head on her shoulder and placed a kiss on her cheek. “You are still sweeter than this dessert.”

Ari leaned back into his embrace, smiling as she enjoyed her treat, laughing at the kicks coming from inside her.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find more of Ari here ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/272004)


End file.
